


Stars | Kogami

by Velairena



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Constellations, F/M, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velairena/pseuds/Velairena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe one night on the rooftop could make for the things they've lost this lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars | Kogami

The wind blew, causing strands of loose hair fallen out of her bun to blow in to her eyes. But she made no move to step back inside. Inside, she could hear Kagari's laughs, Pops' champagne glass clanging as he set it down on the table. She smiled briefly. Some things never go away. 

The sun had just set, Akane, bless her, had managed to get them to stay late at the office and threw a party. The city lights twinkled, the cars passed. It was just another day, another night. Same routines, same life. Never ending, never changing. Like the stars. She used to stay out like this, watching the stars with him. They'd joke about how the endless constellations never seemed to have a flaw in their designs, or how the stars never fade. Those constellations never changed, but they had. All of them had. Ginoza, him, her...

_The stars haven't changed. But you did._

She suddenly wished she brought out a cigarette with her. And then she caught the scent of nicotine. And the cologne of the man smoking it.  _Well, what a coincidence._  She thought dryly. She stayed unmoving as the man walked beside her on the large rooftop and leaned against the railing. The silence was calm and still, but awkward as neither acknowledged the other's presence. 

He let out a long sigh, then took a drag of his cigarette.

"Something wrong?" She asked innocently. Her eyes still focused on the city lights. "Long day?"

"Don't we always?" He asked back, his voice throaty from the cigarette. She bit back a groan. The voice, the scent, hell, even the closeness brought back so many memories. Memories that she wasn't keen to remember, but wasn't exactly hoping to forget, either. 

_Lips curving._

_Mouth tangling._

_Searching hands._

"You're wearing my jacket." He said. 

"It keeps me warm. Do you want it back?" She asked, her gaze brushing his muscular form in a crumpled shirt and a messed up tie.  _I see what we're doing here. None of us willing to stay... But neither willing to leave either. Is this what it's come to?_

"No, don't." His answer was quick and abrupt, causing her head to snap in his direction, meeting azure blue eyes. Blue eyes she's so accustomed to, filled with deep wisdom and endless knowledge. But she also saw emotions she's never expected to see again.

Her lips parted in disbelief while he stared back unblinking at her. "It keeps you warm, right?" She let out a breath and looked away.

"Yeah." She cleared her throat.

"Just give it back to me later," He muttered, pulling the cigarette to his lips.

She wrapped the jacket around her tighter as the night wind blew harder. They enjoyed comfortable silence for the rest of the time two of them stayed on the rooftop. Each of them minding their own business.

It was only when she arrived back at her apartment and stood beside the large window with the perfect view of the stars hours later, she realized:

She never did give him his jacket back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are all highly appreciated, requests are open. If you want to find more of my works check out my profile for the links.


End file.
